Twist Of Fate
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: 'A quoi ressemble l'Enfer'- 'Au paradis mais en beaucoup plus sombre'. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne craignait plus rien. Elle avait connu l'Enfer et était prête à y retourner, elle était prête à tout pour avoir sa vengeance, pour détruire tout ceux qui avait été responsable de son malheur, elle ne reculerait devant rien, elle leur ferait subir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Hello, j'avais promis de ne plus faire de fics suivant l'univers vampiresque de la série mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'étais inspiré et puis je me suis toujours dit que Céleste et Quetsiya formerait un bon duo de harpies en colère. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour le côté un peu bateau de cette fic, faut dire que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite pour pas perdre le fil de ma pensé. Enfin bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'espère que vous irez aussi jeter un petit coup d'œil sur ''Sunday Morning''**

**Les deux séries ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :(**

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de flamme dans son enfer, pas de petit diable rouge à corne et fourche pour vous piquer durant l'éternité, non son enfer à elle était différent, il faisait noir, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps et à tout instant une nouvelle victime venait la voir et lui faisait sentir la douleur et voir la souffrance qu'elle leur avait fait enduré. Durant 500 ans elle avait vécu en regardant au-dessus de son épaule, ne regrettant aucun de ses choix mais cela c'était avant. C'était au moment où elle était encore immortel et puissante quand elle était celle qui faisait les règles, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner sur terre et se racheter, n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aller de l'autre côté rejoindre sa mère, sa sœur et surtout sa fille. Elle ne savait pas encore que son vœu serait bientôt exaucé.

* * *

Ce jour-là aucune de ses victimes ne vint la voir, non, elle n'eut pas à revivre l'agonie et les larmes, n'eut pas à ressentir la peur, elle n'eut pas à voir leur sourire satisfait après qu'elle les ait supplié de faire cesser cet enfer. Ce jour-là une figure familière lui rendit visite, une personne capable de la faire vivre à nouveau… Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que la personne en question était venue régler sa dette.

-**Comment se porte l'autre côté**, demanda-t-elle en se redressant

-**Disons que tout comme Elena, Amara ne sait pas faire les bon choix**, répondit l'autre

-**Que me vaut ce plaisir Quetsiya**, demanda Katherine

La brune esquissa un sourire avant de répondre, **-je voulais te présenter une amie**, fit elle en désignant une silhouette rester dans l'ombre, **je pense que toi et elle allaient beaucoup vous entendre, il parait que vous avez un amant en commun**, Katherine arqua alors un sourcil

-**Grand, brun et excellent gout vestimentaire**, dit la silhouette en sortant peu à peu de l'ombre**, enfin pas que vestimentaire,** fit-elle en détaillant Katherine

-**A qui ais-je** **l'honneur,** demanda cette dernière

-**Céleste**, répondit-elle en tendant sa main, Katherine la regarda un instant avant de la lui prendre, **j'ai une proposition qui pourrait t'intéresser**, fit-elle

-**Eh bien parles qu'attends tu**, répondit la jeune femme en pinçant ses lèvres

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent un instant et sourirent, elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient aucun mal à la convaincre, elles savaient ou frapper et quelles cordes touchés

**-Disons, que pour ma part je souhaiterais me venger** **de Klaus,** annonça Céleste à une Katherine devenus attentive**, pour Tessa c'est différent elle a une dette envers toi**, poursuivit-elle**, dette qu'elle est prête à régler à condition,** la jeune femme lui fit signe de continuer**, que tu l'aide à supprimer Damon Salvatore, si tu ne remplis pas cette condition ton cadeau te sera retiré**

Katherine hocha la tête et passa son regard de l'une à l'autre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et levant haut la tête, la peur et l'angoisse venait de disparaitre, et l'espoir d'enfin avoir sa revanche sur les responsables de son malheur, les responsables de ces années de souffrance refit surface. Elle sentait que la roue tournait enfin du bon côté.

-**Bien**, fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, **et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, la magie n'est pas censé fonctionner de l'autre côté**

-**De l'Autre Côté elle ne marche pas**, commença Quetsiya

-**Mais ici oui**, continua Céleste**, cette dimension est différente**, **comment crois-tu qu'Esther a réussi à faire revivre Vicky Donovan l'an passé, tu n'imagines pas toute la puissance et toute la magie qu'il y a d'emmagasiner ici, lorsqu'une sorcière meurt sa magie vient ici**

-**Alors Katherine prête à refaire partie du monde des vivants,** demandèrent les deux sorcières

-**Bien que votre plan semble merveilleux, il y a tout de même un petit hic,** fit la descendante d'Amara, **Klaus à 2000 ans de vie derrière lui, quand bien même vous réussiriez à me ramener à la vie, je serais faible**, répondit-elle devant l'air interrogateur des deux autres

-**Ne t'en fais pas pour cela**, répondit Quetsiya, **toi et lui allaient être à armes égale, je pense même que tu seras beaucoup plus puissante**

Katherine passa une fois encore son regard entre les deux femmes, restant assez méfiante. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir si oui ou non elle devait leur faire confiance, ni ce qui lui arriverait une fois qu'elle aurait accomplis ces deux tâches.

-**Je suis d'accord,** fit-elle platement, **mais j'aimerais savoir que m'arrivera-t-il une fois que j'aurais accomplis ces deux missions**

-**Tu seras libre**, répondit Céleste en lui prenant le poignet

-**Et ou atterrirais-je**, continua la jeune femme en observant Quetsiya traçait un cercle autour d'elle,

- **Là où tu es morte**, répondit en lui entaillant le bras à l'aide de sa dague, Katherine vit le sang coulait petit à petit sur le sol, au même instant les deux sorcières prirent position formant une sorte de cercle autour d'elle et récitant une sorte d'incantation.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, bientôt elle ne distinguait plus que leur voix et le charabia incompréhensible qu'elles s'entêtaient à réciter, elle sentit ses pieds se décollés du sol, les voix devenaient de plus en plus lointaine. Elle porta ses deux mains à sa tête priant pour que cela se termine bientôt…

- **Ab inferis custos inferos et dominus voluit mortuorum iudicem iustum. Tartarus: per hoc nomen simplices in animam viventem. Fata impleri auxilium, et ei manus. Sino illud redire; Sino illud redire,** les entendit-elle réciter au loin, après avoir prononcé six fois cette formule les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent.

Katherine était à présent au sol en position fœtal, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, elle sentait son corps flotté. Quetsiya s'approcha d'elle et à l'aide du sang encore présent sur le sol traça une spirale sur le front de la jeune femme tout en prononçant une dernière incantation, Céleste vit alors s'inscrire en caractère gras et noir sur le dos de la jeune fille les mots ''Nam signaculum hoc tibi concedo, et terram in fortitudine. Te vincere nemo potest'', puis ils disparurent. Elle regarda alors sa complice et sourit

- **Τώρα η ζωή**, prononça-t-elle, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et de la lumière en jaillit avalant le corps de Katherine, les deux sorcières reculèrent et attendirent que le calme revienne. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, elles se rendirent compte que le corps avait laissé place au vide, elles se regardèrent puis sourire leur plan était en marche.

* * *

Les nuits sont plus dangereuse en Nouvelle Orléans qu'à Los Angeles et New York, Davina le savait parfaitement bien, mais elle avait besoin de sortir ce soir-là, elle était fatigué de Monique et Geneviève, fatigué par la guerre que se menaient Klaus et Marcel, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle avait décidé d'aller s'exercer à Saint Louis, elle n'avait cependant pas prévu le tremblement de terre, elle n'avait pas non plus imaginer voir un énorme trou noir s'ouvrir au-dessus, et voir une femme en tomber. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et s'approcha lentement du corps, au même moment Katherine se réveilla et se redressa, elle secoua ses vêtements, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la langue sur ses lèvres, elle releva sa tête et vit Davina crucifix en main en position de combat. Elle regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle et vit le décor de l'église, elle se mit à sourire.

-**Ah la Nouvelle Orléans**, soupira-t-elle joyeusement en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme, **tellement de bon souvenir**, fit-elle en continuant d'approcher tandis que Davina reculait, **la dernière fois que je suis venu**, fit-elle, **j'aidais ce cher Marcel à remettre la ville sur pied**, termina-t-elle en saisissant la jeune fille par le cou et la soulevant, elle lui arracha le crucifix des mains et souri, **assez ironique comme choix d'armes chérie**

-**Ne…ne me tuez pas,** articula-t-elle

**-Oh non je ne comptais pas te tuer**, répondit Katherine, **du moins pas encore, dit moi tu connais les Mickaelson,** Davina hocha la tête, **bien**, fit-elle en desserrant légèrement sa prise, **tu pourrais leur** **transmettre un message pour moi,** encore une fois la jeune fille hocha la tête, **j'aime quand les gens sont coopératif**, s'exclama Katherine, **tu pourrais leur dire que la partie ne fait que commencer**, fit elle en la jetant au sol et en sortant de l'église.

Oh oui se dit-elle alors la partie ne faisait que commencé et elle se ferait une joie de réduire le quartier français à néant, elle ferait pleuvoir du sang sur la ville jusqu'à ce que Klaus se montre et là elle pourra enfin se venger des 500 ans de souffrances, elle en profiterait aussi pour régler ses comptes avec son cher frère, on ne quitte pas Katherine Pierce, c'est Katherine qui vous quitte. Elena et sa bande aussi entendraient parler d'elle, elle entendait bien leur faire payer la mort de Nadia.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, Katherine est en Louisiane et elle à rencontrer notre chère petit Davina Yeah ! Le prochain chapitre je vous promets des retrouvailles explosives et un petit moment de tendresse. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. (Ps : désolé pour les fautes, j'essaie de les éviter mais il y en a certaine que je ne vois pas :/ ) **

**Bises Kaya **


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Home Darling

**J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, il suit directement les évènements du premier, il n'y a pas de coupure temporelles, je tiens d'ors et déjà à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour le côté toujours un peu bateau de ma fic, je promets d'essayer de faire mieux **

**Les séries ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent :(**

* * *

Elle se sentait puissante, elle se sentait forte. Elle avait aimé lire la terreur dans les yeux de la fillettes de l'église, cela lui rappelait le temps ou seul sa survie comptais, le temps où elle était prête à vendre les autres pour rester en vie, celui ou les gens se courbait devant elle est l'appelé Miss Pierce. Celui ou son nom faisait peur, le temps où personne n'oser se mettre entre elle et son destin, cependant elle savait qu'à cet époque elle s'était faite plus d'ennemis que d'alliés, elle avait appris de ses erreurs et savait qu'à présent elle devait avoir plus d'amis que d'ennemis tout en gardant une longueur d'avance sur ce à qui elle accorderait sa confiance. Elle avait besoin de sa propre armée, d'abord pour terrasser Marcel et ainsi voler à Klaus se titre de roi qu'il convoitait tant, ensuite pour lui arracher son cœur encore chaud et le voir mourir seul, isolé de sa famille… Oui elle voulait qu'il connaisse la même mort qu'elle, voir même une mort encore plus douloureuse et encore plus traumatisante, elle lui ferait subir la même torture qu'il lui avait fait subir deux ans auparavant quand Isobel avait décidé de la trahir et de la vendre à Klaus pour sauver la peau de cette chère et tendre Elena.

* * *

Elle avait un plan, elle avait toujours était forte lorsqu'il fallait en concocter un et elle était plutôt fière de celui-ci. Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une armée, une armée de personnes aussi puissante qu'elle, une armée qui ne voulait ni de Klaus, ni de Marcel, elle voulait que ses futures soldats se sentent libres et compris. Elle voulait réussir ou eux avaient failli et elle savait exactement vers qui se tournait, et comment ralliés ces personnes à sa cause. Elle comptait d'abord aller rendre visite à Sophie, elle savait que la sorcière préparait quelque chose contre Klaus, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas une grande fane de Marcel, et elle savait qu'il serait assez difficile pour elle de gagner sa confiance étant donné qu'elle était responsable du retour de l'hybride en Nouvelle Orléans. Mais elle avait un plan, un bon plan et si elle voulait réussir à se venger elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de l'aide de toute les sorcières du quartier français, elle savait aussi qu'en prononçant le nom de Céleste la moitié d'entre elle accepterait de se joindre à sa cause.

Avant tout elle avait besoin de se trouver un endroit à elle, Klaus avait une grande maison remplis de petit sbire et hybride en tout genre, Marcel lui avait des hommes faisant des rondes dans tout le quartier et vérifiant la présence d'étranger pour les lui livrer, et les sorcières avaient leur couvent. Elle était nouvelle en ville, elle venait de ressusciter et redécouvrait peu à peu son corps, elle n'était pas humaine, elle n'était pas non plus un vampire et encore moins une Passagère, elle savait qu'elle était extrêmement forte et que peu de chose pouvait lui faire du mal, elle ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie se mettre. Elle continuait a avancé et découvrir les nouveautés du quartier français cherchant désespérément une maison abandonné afin d'en faire son quartier générale, afin de pouvoir tranquillement préparé sa vengeance contre Klaus et lui faire payer les 500 années de solitudes qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute.

Elle finit par retourner au point de départ : Saint Louis, elle entra alors dans Jackson Square et suivit un chemin au hasard, tout au fond du parc se trouver une petite maison visiblement abandonné, elle avança jusqu'elle, poussa la porte en restant bien évidemment sur ses garde, elle ferma derrière elle et monta une à une les marches.

Elle arriva alors dans une pièce qui il y a des siècles aurait surement du servir de salon, elle approcha des deux immenses fenêtres et en arracha les rideaux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un balcon, elle y alla et admira la vue, laissant le vent soulevé ses cheveux, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le reste du square, et surtout sur Saint Louis, l'endroit qui avait été témoins de sa renaissance. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde, la serrant, à cet instant-là elle réalisa enfin que tout était réel, et qu'elle était bel et bien revenu à la vie. Elle ferma alors les yeux savourant sa nouvelle chance et se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Nadia.

* * *

Elle ne sentait pas le froid, pas la fatigue, mais elle avait encore ce petit morceau de peur enfouie en elle, elle ne pouvait pas garder les yeux fermer trop longtemps, l'obscurité lui rappelait son séjour dans ce qu'elle avait appelé son Enfer. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, secoua sa tête, et alla à l'intérieur, elle ferma les doubles portes et entreprit d'explorer le reste de sa nouvelle maison, à peine avait elle finit d'en faire le tour qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, elle alla rapidement se cacher derrière la porte d'une des chambres et attendit que l'intrus s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien, elle l'entendit monter les marches et se diriger vers le salon. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle cherchant une issus ainsi qu'un moyen de faire fuir ou bien d'éliminer l'étranger.

Il continuait de monter et bientôt ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre ou elle avait trouvé refuge, elle ne bougea pas, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et attendit que cela passe, elle ne voulait pas que l'on découvre sa présence, ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'elle était en vie. L'intrus ne bougea pas pendant environ une minute puis enfin elle l'entendit tourner les talons et redescendre, elle se relaxa un peu, attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de sortir de son abris et redescendre au salon.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se jouerait d'elle, pas prévu qu'il fasse semblant de sortir en ouvrant la porte et la refermant aussi vite, elle se maudit lorsqu'elle se vit plaquer au mur une main autour de la gorge et de grands yeux noirs et des canines lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas mal. Elle savait qu'il n'utilisait pas toute sa force contre elle, l'obscurité lui caché une partie du visage, elle ne pouvait pas sentir qui il était comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait été un vampire. Elle ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas encore si elle était assez forte pour repousser un vampire ou si les pouvoirs et la puissance que lui avaient promis les deux sorcières apparaitraient plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle était plus forte que les humains, par contre elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à se battre contre un vampire deux heures après être revenu d'entre les morts.

-**C'est une propriété privés**, fit alors l'inconnu, Katherine écarquilla les yeux, cette voix, oui cette voix elle la reconnaitrait entre mille, elle dut faire de nombreux efforts pour empêcher sa main d'aller lui toucher le visage, **que faite vous ici**, demanda-t-il alors froidement, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant quoi lui demander, cherchant comment répondre et comment contrôler la colère qui montait peu à peu en elle

-**Ou était-tu quand elle m'a condamné à mort**, répondit-elle d'un ton calme qui l'a surpris, elle le sentit resserrer ses doigts autour de son cou, **ou était tu lorsque je suis morte**, continua-t-elle, **ou était tu quand on m'a sacrifié malgré moi**, fit-elle

-**Qui êtes-vous**, demanda-t-il en serrant encore plus et lui cognant la tête contre le mur au passage, elle sourit en voyant son air confus, elle savait qu'il commençait à comprendre, elle s'étonna cependant qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas à son odeur, se demandant si en revenant à la vie, celle-ci est changé faisant en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas reconnaissable.

-**Ah oui**, fit-elle en ignorant sa question, **tu jouais le chevalier servant pour la trainé que ton frère a mis enceinte,** dit-elle sèchement**, ça m'apprendra tient, c'est bien la dernière fois que je favorise l'amour à la liberté,** acheva-t-elle en retirant sa main de sa gorge et la lui tordant d'un coup sec, il fit un pas en arrière et elle fit un pas en avant laissant la lumière de la lune lui dévoilait son identité

-**Kat…Katerina**, fit-il choqué, il se redressa secouant son jean et remettant son poignet en place, **mais tu es…**

-**Morte**, le coupa-t-elle, **non, je l'ai été mais des amies m'ont permis de revenir**, expliqua-t-elle tout en lui tournant autour, **je suis déçu j'aimais beaucoup tes costumes**, fit-elle en le détaillant, **le jean c'est pour Hayley, dit moi elle est doué à ce niveau, **demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil, il lui saisit la gorge pour la faire taire mais elle fut plus rapide en lui assenant un coup de poing à l'estomac qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, **ouah**, fit elle en secouant sa main, **désolé je ne mesure pas ma force ces temps-ci, comprend moi je ne suis vivante que depuis…, **commença-t-elle en regardant le cadrant de l'horloge de la cathédrale**, trois heures**

-**Que s'est-il passé**, demanda-t-il en se redressant et essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de son sourcil, il se redressa difficilement et avança vers elle, Katherine fit-alors mine de réfléchir

-**A quel moment hum**, répondit-elle amère, **après que tu m'ais jeté pour aller lécher les bottes et je ne sais quelles autres partie de cette trainé de louve ou bien après qu'Elena m'ait forcé à prendre le remède, ou bien encore après que l'on m'ait donné en sacrifice a Silah**, elle vit son regard changé et lui tourna le dos lorsqu'elle vit qu'il approchait sa main d'elle, **ou peut être voulais tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois morte**

-**Katerina**, gronda-t-il en la saisissant par l'épaule, elle se retourna et le repoussa en contrôlant sa force, **qu'est-il arrivé**, supplia-t-il

-**Je me suis réveillé,** répondit-elle, **et je me suis rendu compte que Klaus n'était peut-être pas le pire**, fit-elle en souriant et savourant chacun des mots qui allait sortir de sa bouche**, le pire c'est toi**, reprit-elle en le pointant du doigt**, tu m'as fait me sentir affreusement mal et éprouver des remords pour avoir tué bébé Gilbert, tu pardonnais facilement cette chère Elena d' avoir tué ton frère mais moi je n'avais pas le droit à ton pardon**, gronda-t-elle, **et ils t'appellent le bon frère, celui qui a de la compassion**, fit-elle sardonique, **tu n'as pas hésiter à me téroriser, à tuer ma famille, me chasser comme un animal sauvage, j'ai été seule et misérable pendant des années, et malgré cela je t'ai pardonné, je t'ai laissé, je t'ai fait une place là, **fit-elle en plaçant deux doigt sur son cœur et secouant la tête**, j'ai demandé à Nadia de te faire de la place et j'avais tort**, continua-t-elle en avançant dangereusement,** c'est de ta faute si il m'ont fait vivre une année infernale, de ta faute si je suis redevenus humaine, ta faute si ils ont tué mon bébé sous mes yeux et de ta faute si je suis morte**

-**Ce n'est pas vrai** fit-il froidement, **je n'étais pas là quand toutes ces choses sont arrivés, je ne suis pas responsable de tous tes malheurs, j'avoue que certains ont été causé par mon frère et moi, mais ce qu'il t'est arrivé après mon départ n'était pas de ma faute**…son rire le coupa, et il posa enfin la question qu'elle attendait, **que fais-tu ici ?  
**

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha encore, leur visages n'étant plus qu'à un millimètre l'un de l'autre, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, vit son regard s'attendrir, elle le vit se calmer et se senti apaiser pendant un court instant. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ferma les yeux, elle ne bougea pas et lui non plus, elle savoura une dernière fois la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, se disant que bientôt, ils seraient en guerre, qu'elle tuerait son frère et qu'elle prendrait possession de la ville, avant de s' en aller tuer la précieuse Elena pour se venger de Damon. Elle brisa le contacte et recula, il pouvait presque lire la tristesse et les remords dans son regard, mais tout disparut en un clignement d'œil.

-**Je suis ici pour me venger**, dit-elle doucement, **je vais rapidement devenir votre pire cauchemar Elijah Mickaelson, et tu seras au première loge pour admirer le bain de sang**, fit-elle en continuant de caresser sa joue**, vous regretterez bientôt d'avoir croisé la route de Katerina Petrova future reine de la Nouvelle Orléans, tu ferais mieux d'aller prévenir ton frère si la petite ne l'a pas déjà fait**, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de reculer et de quitter la pièce puis la demeure, Katherine sortit au balcon pour le voir s'éloigner

-**Je ne te laisserais pas faire**, murmura-t-il assez forte en regardant dans sa direction, **quoiqu'il faille que je fasse Katherine, je t'empêcherais de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime,** fit-il avant de disparaitre

-**Tu les as laissé me faire du mal à moi**, fut la réponse qu'elle lui donna en le regardant disparaitre, elle regarda alors au-dessus de son épaule et sourie, **les nouvelles vont vite ici**, fit elle en se retournant complétement**, à peine trois heures et déjà deux visiteurs**

-**Je voudrais vous aider à éliminer Klaus et Marcel, **répondit l'inconnu.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes , j'avoue que j'ai été assez inspiré pour ce deuxième chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de review, car elle m'aide à savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je fais et ça me prouve que vous lisez aussi et pas que vous survolez. Dans le prochain chapitre vous serez qui est le mystérieux inconnu et vous aurez la réaction de Klaus à l'annonce de la résurrection de Katherine.**

**je tiens aussi à remercier VampiresDiariesLovesKlaroline pour sa review, il est vrai qu'il va avoir du mal à la stopper elle en à plein la coupe, et il va vraiment beaucoup galérer mais bon tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Art of War

**Hello et voici le chapitre trois, j'essaie de poster mes chapitres assez vite et pas mettre cinquante ans, pour le moment ça va je suis inspirés, bon je sais que c'est encore un peu bateau mais je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous apprécierez (je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe encore et toujours :/) et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (sauf Mihayl) et les séries non plus :(**

* * *

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaise et lui tombait dessus l'une après l'autre, sa journée avait mal commencé et finissait tout aussi mal, en premier lieu Marcel avait réussi à déjouer leur tentative d'embuscade et une vingtaine de leurs hommes avaient ainsi perdu la vie, prouvant encore une fois la supériorité du jeune vampire ainsi que son don à tourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage, ensuite il y avait eu la dispute entre lui et Klaus au sujet d'Hayley. Il devait se l'avouer elle lui plaisait mais elle n'aurait jamais pu remplacer Katherine. Ah Katherine, Klaus avait hésité à lui révéler la véritable raison de son voyage soudain pour Mystic Falls, et à son retour la seule explication à laquelle il eut le droit fut que Caroline Forbes l'avait appelé en urgence à propos d'un problème lié au jeune Tyler Lockwood. Il n'avait appris la véritable raison que quelques heures avant de se retrouver en face d'une Katherine Pierce fraichement ressuscité et en colère.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu son odeur était différente, malgré tous les parfums qu'elle avait pu porter, elle avait une odeur propre à elle, celle de la lavande, de la terre mouillé, la bonne odeur de la campagne bulgare, il n'avait pas senti cette odeur en la voyant ce soir, à la place il sentait le sang, la peur et la haine. Quand elle s'était révéler à lui il savait qu'elle n'était plus Katherine, elle n'était pas non plus Katerina, son regard était aussi différent, il n'y voyait plus la jeune fille effrayé se cachant derrière un personnage, non à la place il voyait le personnage avoir pris un totale contrôle de son corps. Ce qui l'intrigua par-dessus tout fut sa force, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, elle n'était pas vampire, pas hybride, ni loup et encore moins une sorcière, mais elle possédait une force et une puissance capable de le mettre à terre sans avoir à fournir le moindre petit effort et cela lui faisait peur, non pas pour lui mais pour son frère parce qu'il savait que la première personne qui paierait ses actes ne serait personne d'autre que Niklaus.

En rentrant il était directement allait dans son petit cabinet et s'y était enfermé, il avait ouvert le dernier tiroir de son bureau et en avait sorti une bouteille d'absinthe ainsi qu'un verre, il s'en était versé et l'avait bu d'une traite, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter une fois morte, ce demandant ce qui avait fait d'elle cette chose, parce que oui elle n'avait plus rien d'une personne à ses yeux.

-**Eh bien**, entendit-il, **tu es encore fâché parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que ta précieuse Katerina est morte,** ricana son frère**, c'est pour ça que tu ressors cette vielle fée verte**, fit-il en indiquant la bouteille, Elijah se redressa alors saisissant son verre et le jeta de toute ces forces en direction de Klaus qui l'évita

-**Si j'étais toi Niklaus**, gronda-t-il en buvant une gorgé directement à la bouteille, **j'effacerais ce sourire de mon visage et je quitterais immédiatement la ville**

-**Et pourquoi donc,** demanda-t-il nonchalamment, **je suis à deux doigt de récupérer mon royaume l'attaque d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'une petite erreur de parcours**, répliqua-t-il, **et ni Hayley ni Davina** **ne furent atteinte, j'ai tenu ma promesse**

-**Marcellus n'est plus notre unique ennemis Niklaus**, fit l'ainé en lui tendant la bouteille, **et je crains que…** il fut coupé par Davina le souffle coupé, des traces de doigt bleu sur la gorge, les cheveux ébouriffé et le bras ouvert, elle se tenait à la porte et il se précipita pour lui venir en aide, **que t'est-il arrivé,** lui demanda-t-il alors

-**Ka…Katherine**, articula-t-elle, **elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Katherine,** répéta-t-elle, Klaus regarda alors son frère et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur

-**Qui est notre nouvel ennemi**, demanda l'hybride Elijah jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui ferma la porte du cabinet et s'adossa à elle avant de répondre

-**Katerina est en vie Niklaus**, fit-il sombrement, **et elle bien plus puissante que moi et n'importe lequel d'entre nous,** il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère**, elle est ici pour se venger et s'emparer de la ville**

-**Puissante comment**, demanda Klaus sur un ton sérieux, Elijah ne voulut répondre et détourna le regard, **Elijah répond moi**, fit il plus fort en posant une main sur son épaule et le forçant à le regarder

-**Je n'étais pas certain au départ**, répondit-il, **mais je dirais puissante comme une Immortel**, Klaus lâcha alors l'épaule de son frère et recula, s'appuyant sur le mur d'en face et se laissant glissé jusqu'au sol

-**Personne n'a jamais réussi à vaincre les Immortels**, fit il désespérément, Elijah s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur, **personne ne peut les contrôler ou les vaincre**

**-Personne à part les Pléiades,** répondit Elijah**, mais cela reste du domaine de la légende.**

* * *

Katherine souri à l'inconnu et attendit qu'il avance vers elle, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle ressentait quelque chose de familier, elle avait l'impression de le ou la connaitre.

-**Eh bien alors**, fit-elle légèrement impatiente, **dévoile-moi ton identité**, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-**Je suis étonné que tu ne me reconnaisses pas Katerina**, fit l'inconnu en se rapprochant d'elle, elle le regarda un instant et fit une légère grimace, il échappa alors un léger rire**, il est vrai que tu ne peux pas me reconnaitre dans cet enveloppe,** fit-il, **je vais te donner un indice 5 août 1490,** Katherine ouvrit alors grand les yeux et se précipita sur lui elle le saisit par la gorge et le souleva, il ria encore plus fort

-**Mihayl**, sourit-elle avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du balcon, elle secoua ses mains et s'approcha de lui tendit qu'il tentait de se relever, **dit moi pourquoi voudrais-je de l'aide de l'homme qui m'a engrossé il y a de cela 538 ans et qui m'a lâchement abandonné ensuite,** demanda-t-elle une fois à son niveau, répond, dit-elle en le soulevant

-**Je ne t'ai pas abandonné**, répondit-il, **ton père m'a dit que tu étais morte, que la peste t'avait emporté,** expliqua-t-il, **j'étais venu pour demander ta main et rattraper les choses**, elle le relâcha et attendit qu'il termine, **j'ai quitté le pays après ça, et puis quelques années plus tard Nikolina m'a envoyé une lettre ou elle m'expliquait tout, quand je suis revenus en Bulgarie, ta maison était en flamme, et tu étais déjà loin**, continua-t-il, **j'ai suivi ta trace mais bientôt c'est mon corps qui ne suivait plus et puis je me suis rappeler d'une légende que mon père raconter**

-**Celle des passagers,** demanda-t-elle, il fit oui de la tête, **tu en es un toi aussi,** encore une fois il hocha la tête, **pourquoi devrais-je accepter ton aide**

-**Parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu Nadia**, répondit-il, **et parce que moi aussi je veux me venger de Klaus et sa famille**, elle arqua un sourcil, **je ne peux pas te donner mes raisons Katerina, pas encore,** elle hocha alors la tête se montrant compréhensive, **mais tu devrais accepter mon aide parce que je peux t'aider à créer ton armée en moins de vingt-quatre heures**, elle le regarda soudainement intéresser, **les sorcières de Nouvelles Orléans ainsi que celle de Bâton-Rouge sont de bonnes amies à moi, et je sais que Céleste est responsable de ton retour**, elle passa une main dans ses boucles brune et attendit qu'il continue, **laisse-moi 12 heures et toute seront là**

-**Bien,** fit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres**, mais reste discret, ma couverture est déjà éclaté, si je veux cette ville j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible, je ne veux pas l'avoir de manière tyrannique, je veux que tous me mange dans la main et surtout quoiqu'il arrive Klaus est à** **moi**, il hocha la tête et se redressa il épousseta son jean et elle se relava lui tendant la main il la prit et la baisa

-**Dovijdáne Katerina**, dit-il en se redressant et lui caressant le visage, elle se laissa faire et sourit lui fit un simple signe de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Elle rentra enfin à l'intérieur décidant de ranger sa nouvelle maison en attendant le retour de son nouvel allié et se rappelant sans le vouloir de son enfance en Bulgarie, ainsi que de la nuit ou Nadia fut conçu, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir laissé seule à endurer la douleur, et n'oublierais certainement pas qu'indirectement il était responsable de chacun de ses malheurs et de chacune des décisions qu'elle avait faite pendant ces 538 années de solitude, mais elle ne rejetterait pas son aide, ni lui priverait son droit à la vengeance, parce que oui même si elle lui en voulait, il restait le père de Nadia et de ce fait il avait un droit à la vengeance.

* * *

Elle commença à explorer le salon, elle fit d'abord le tour de la pièce passant la main sur chacun des meubles, admirant les œuvres présentes, puis petit à petit elle en retira un à uns les draps couvrant les meubles, elle se mit à sourire devant la beauté de la pièce et du mobilier qu'elle supposait être français, elle le contempla, l'admira. Le luxe de la pièce lui rappela le luxe de sa vie en tant que Katherine Pierce. Mais elle ne se sentait plus Katherine, elle n'était déjà plus Katerina, elle avait besoin d'un nom, un nom qui décrirait et définirait parfaitement sa situation, elle ne voulait plus de Katherine, Katherine était la garce sans alliés celle qui était morte seule, celle qui avait perdu sa fille , tué par un vampire qu'elle avait elle-même engendré, non elle ne voulait plus être cette personne, elle avait besoin d'un retour au source, besoin de se rappeler qui elle était et utilisé ces deux personnalités pour en créer une nouvelle, une plus puissante, une invincible, une qui aurait toute l'aide nécessaire et qui ne serait jamais trahis, une qui réussirait à vivre assez longtemps pour atteindre ses objectifs.

* * *

Elle avait décidé après mure réflexion de reprendre son ancien patronyme, celui que sa mère lui avait donné, celui qui l'avait vu naître elle avait décidé de reprendre Katerina, pas de redevenir la petite fille naïve, avec une vision un peu trop rosé de la vie, non elle ferait de cette Katerina une Katherine 2.0, mais en laissant son humanité la guidé pour certain de ses choix. Elle regarda alors derrière elle et vit que le jour commençait à se lever, elle ne chercha pas à se demander combien de temps elle était restée immobile, elle se leva alors, se tourna vers la vitre afin de reposer son regard vers la sortie, elle marcha alors jusqu'à la porte, savourant le cliquetis de ses talons elle se dirigea vers la droite, pénétra ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine puis en ressorti, elle fit de même pour le reste des pièce se demandant pourquoi seul les meubles du salon avait été couvert et pourquoi fut-il laisser à l'abandon.

Elle y retourna se sentant à l'aise dans cette pièce et profitant de la vue qu'elle avait sur Saint-Louis, elle vit le soleil s'élever encore plus haut dans le ciel, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'église, dix heures venait déjà de passer, cela faisait officiellement treize heure qu'elle était en vie, elle échappa un petit rire, secoua la tête et étendit ses bras sur le rebord en bois du balcon, elle profita enfin de la paix et de la tranquillité et pour la première fois savoura ce moment de solitude. Il fut bref, car bientôt Mihayl revint accompagné par une vingtaine de femme, elle les vit arriver de loin et les entendit entrer, cependant elle ne bougea pas de sa place et attendit que tous se joignent à elle sur le balcon.

-**J'aurais dut te donner huit heures cela aurait été beaucoup plus amusant**, annonça-t-elle en faisant ce qui s'apparentait à une moue boudeuse

-**Je te l'ai dit en moins de vingt-quatre heures elles seront** **là,** répondit le jeune homme en la rejoignant amusé, **elles ne sont pas encore décidé c'est à toi de les convaincre,** la prévenu-t-il, elle hocha la tête et fit face à sa future armée

-**Toi,** fit-elle en pointant Sabine du doigt**, tu seras leur porte-parole pose moi les questions et j'y répondrais,** dit-elle calmement

-**Pourquoi sollicitez-vous notre aide**, demanda-t-elle, **nous avons refusé de nous joindre à Marcel et Klaus parce qu'ils nous persécutaient pourquoi devrions nous vous prêter main forte, qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas comme eux**, Katherine ria à cette interrogation

-**Oh mais chérie je suis différente parce que je ne veux pas de cette ville**, commença-t-elle, **enfin si je** **la veux mais pas comme Klaus et Marcel, je veux me venger de ces deux hommes et de leur petite armées**,expliqua-t-elle, **je veux leur voler leur précieux jouet et quand ce sera chose faite et quand je serais sure que Klaus est hors d'état de nuire et que Marcel sera devenus un mauvais souvenir je m'en irais, je vous laisserez cette ville parce que j'ai d'autre personne à aller punir, cette raison vous suffit-elle,** demanda-t-elle en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille

-**Vous avez attaqué Davina,** commenta Sabine, Katherine arqua un sourcil et tourna son regard vers son ancien amant

-**Il semblerait que tu es attaqué une jeune fille à Saint-Louis hier soir,** expliqua-t-il, elle hocha la tête se rappelant de l'évènement

-**Elle disait connaitre Klaus et je n'ai jamais été très amis avec ses amis vous comprenez,** demanda-t-elle, **non vous ne comprenez pas, se reprit-elle, vous ne** **connaissez pas l'histoire après tout**, soupira-t-elle

-**Mais, qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un mensonge, qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas comme eux, on ne sait absolument rien de vous**, demanda une autre jeune femme

-**Moi je vous le dit et je vous en donne ma parole, répondit Katherine, je sais ce que s'est d'être persécuté et poursuivi, forçait de cacher ce que vous êtes, forçait de le renier pour rester en vie,** commença-t-elle, **j'ai vécu cette vie plus de cinq cents années et je refuse de voir d'autre personne la vivre aussi, aidez-moi à vaincre Klaus et je vous aiderais à récupérer votre ville**, toutes se regardèrent, chuchotèrent, Katherine recula alors afin de les laisser prendre leur décision sachant qu'une partie d'entre elles se rallierait à sa cause.

Mihayl s'approcha alors d'elle et lui fit signe de le suivre, elle le regarda un instant avant de soupirait et de l'accompagner dans le couloir, elle croisa les bras et fit taper son pied sur le sol, il s'adossa au mur et elle se mit face à lui. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma ne sachant comment lui parler sans qu'elle ne lui réponde froidement, ou essaie de couper court à la discussion.

-**Comment compte tu t'y prendre**, demanda-t-il elle lui lança un regard confus et il reprit, **pour récupérer la ville, quel est ton plan**

-**Je n'ai pas de plan définitif pour l'instant**, répondit-elle, **mais je sais qu'il va me falloir plus de soldat, il hocha la tête, j'ai besoin de soldat sur le front mais aussi pour protéger ces filles**, expliqua-t-elle en s'adossant au mur à son tour, **je veux me battre à la loyal tu comprends**

- **Oui**, soupira-t-il, **mais puis-je te suggérer quelque chose**, dit-il en tournant son visage afin de croiser son regard, elle lui fit signe de continuer, **je pense que l'on devrait essayer de recruter des vampires et des loups aussi et je pense aussi que l'aide des Passagers serait la bienvenu**

-**Et ou compte tu trouvais ces gens-là**, demanda-t-elle**, je ne suis déjà pas sûre qu'elles acceptent toute de m'aider**

-**Contrairement à toi Katerina,** commença-t-il**, j'ai réussi à me faire beaucoup d'amis en 538 ans**, elle émit un léger grognement, **si tu veux réussir à avoir Klaus il va te falloir toute l'aide nécessaire**, il inspira profondément se montrant hésitant, **je ne te demande rien en échange de mon aide mais j'aimerais que tu mettes la colère et la rancœur que tu éprouves à mon égard de côté**, elle hocha la tête, se redressa et se posta devant lui

-**Quand tout sera fini tu partiras**, affirma-t-elle

-**Je te le promets**, répondit-il tristement, elle lui fit un mince sourire et se remit face à lui, il se redressa et tendit les bras, elle le regarda un instant inspira profondément et se résolu à prendre place dans ses bras, et même si elle ne se l'admettrait jamais, elle s'y sentait bien, elle se sentait de retour chez elle en Bulgarie, elle s'y sentait en sécurité, **ne me rejette pas**, murmura-t-il en posant son menton sur sa tête

-**Je ne te rejette pas,** répondit-elle simplement, un raclement se fit alors entendre et Katherine se retourna immédiatement, Sabine se tenait en face d'elle les mains sur les hanches et un air décidés

**-Nous sommes d'accord**, annonça-t-elle, **nous sommes prête à nous battre**, Katherine s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main,

-**Nous allons devenir de grandes amies vous et moi**, répondit-elle

-**J'en suis certaine,** rétorqua Sabine, en lui prenant la main et la lui serrant en retour, Katherine regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Mihayl

-**Réuni toutes les créatures que tu pourras trouver**, fit-elle, **appel donc ces amis dont tu m'as parlé et prépare nous la plus puissante armée qu'il soit nous allons récupérer ce qui nous revient de droit**, acheva-t-elle en retournant son attention sur Sabine, **nous allons éliminer ces parias**.

Katherine se mit à sourire en pensant à sa future armée, elle était prête à se battre, prête à voir Klaus la supplié de l'épargner, prête à lui faire payer ses actes mais avant cela elle savait qu'elle devrait annoncer son arrivé, annoncé qu'elle aussi entrée dans le ring. Elle savait quoi faire et comment attiré leur attention, elle allait très bientôt leur montrer un aperçu de ce qu'ils les attendraient.

* * *

-**Que compte tu faire Niklaus,** demanda alors Elijah

-**Je compte me battre**, répondit-il lasse, **mais avant je veux voir ce dont elle est capable,** dit-il en regardant son frère, **et pour ça il faut que je puisse l'approcher**

-**Elle ne se laissera pas faire tu le sais**, rétorqua l'ainé

-**Je sais,** répondit-il, **c'est pour ça que l'on va organiser une fête ici, dans deux semaines**, annonça-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches, **et nous l'inviterons ainsi que Marcellus à y assiste**r

Klaus alla alors se poster devant la grande fenêtre et y admira la vue, il avait fondé cette ville de ses mains, il en avait fait son royaume et il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre, il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle : la guerre était maintenant déclaré.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre trois Klaus et prêt à se battre et Katherine monte son armée, le père de Nadia est de retour et ne compte pas partir de sitôt. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Dans le prochain chapitre on aura un bon dans le temps et une petite bataille explosive, je peux vous dire qu'une partie est prête :) (si vous voulez savoir sous quels traits j'imagine Mihayl c'est simple en le créant j'imaginais Jamie Campbell Bower).**

**VampireDiariesLoveKlaroline :** Oh oui Katherine est en pétard et en veux à la terre entière et elle ne laissera personne lui barrer la route, quand à notre cher Elijah, il ne compte pas la lâcher et il va avoir du fil à retordre, mais bon il le mérite.

**KatherineMyLove :** Merci pour cette review je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Poisoned kiss

**Hello me revoilà après si longtemps je vous offre ce quatrième chapitre, je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographe je fais des efforts pour les limiter mais il m'arrive dans zapper certaine,**

**Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent sauf Mihayl**

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être quelqu'un de mauvais, elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout cela arrive mais le destin et son visage l'avait maudit à la naissance. Elle était forcée à vivre misérablement à cause de son physique…

* * *

Elle n'était pas encore habitué à son nouveau statue d'immortel, elle n'était pas encore habitué au fait d'être revenue à la vie et lui arriver encore parfois de se réveiller en sursaut pendant la nuit et de chercher ses bourreaux dans le noir. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser elle n'aimait pas le feu des projecteurs, ni attirer trop longtemps l'attention sur elle. Elle avait l'habitude de l'ombre, l'habitude de tout contrôler et de tout faire cacher, à l'abri des regards. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était née pour vivre la nuit, mais ces derniers temps elle avait l'impression que la nuit ne voulez plus d'elle et qu'elle la poussé dans les bras du jour.

Elle n'avait pas trop saisie la raison pour laquelle Klaus l'avait invité à ce stupide bal. Elle détestait les années 50, elle en détestait la musique, la décoration, le style mais surtout elle détestait le palace de Klaus. Elle haïssait surtout la tenue qu'il lui avait fait envoyer en guise de cadeau de bienvenue, une robe blanche sans manche à col rond, un bustier en dentelle et séparé du bas par une large ceinture noire en satin, à cette chose comme elle aimait l'appeler était joint un jupon, il avait aussi pris soins de faire joindre à cette robe le collier de perle qu'elle avait porté lorsqu'elle avait vécu avec eux. Katherine dut reconnaitre que la tenue en elle-même était magnifique, mais elle était blanche et Katherine haïssait cette couleur.

Voyant à quel point son ex amante ne supportait pas cette tenue Mihayl lui avait acheté la même en noir avec des escarpins Babydoll vernis rouge à bout rond, assortit, elle lui avait expliqué que bien qu'elle préférait la version noir elle était forcé de mettre la blanche si elle voulait passer la soirée tranquille, elle avait en revanche gardé la paire d'escarpin. Pour entrer dans le thème elle avait lâché sa longue chevelure brune et avait pris soins d'accentué ses boucles, elle avait aussi ramené quelque mèche à l'avant et les avaient coiffé de sorte à obtenir une frange bombé, elle avait recopié à la lettre le maquillage de Betti Page.

Une fois prête elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'aimait pas ce que son reflet lui renvoyer, elle avait l'impression d'être une copie de l'ennuyante petite Elena, à cet instant elle fut tentée de retirer ce costume ridicule, et d'aller enfiler un jean et une paire de talon, elle avait envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de défaire cette coiffure immonde. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était resté chez elle et préparer son champs de bataille, entrainer ses vampires et ses loups, préparer ses sorcières. Jusqu'à la dernière minute elle était tenté de tout abandonner, mais Mihayl était arrivé à la rescousse lui expliquant que Klaus avait dut l'inviter car il avait eu vent des derniers évènements et qu'il voulait surement mesurer sa force, et voir à quel point elle avait changé. Elle avait accepté d'y aller à condition d'être escorté par Sabine, Tyler (qui les avaient rejoints quelques jours auparavant) et lui-même.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle venait d'arriver, elle avait eu envie de vomir en voyant la décoration de la salle de fête, l'envie de vomir fut encore plus intense quand elle vit Hayley au bras d'Elijah, sa main se serra autour du bras de Mihayl et elle aurait pu le lui briser si il n'avait pas posé son autre main sur la sienne

-**Katerina,** demanda-t-il, elle leva la tête vers lui puis posa son regard sur son bras et le relâcha

-**Excuse-moi,** fit-elle, **je ne me contrôle pas encore assez bien,** il hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire

-**Je propose que l'on aille saluer notre hôte,** dit-il

-**C'est une bonne idée,** répondit-elle, **ou sont Sabine et Tyler**

-**Ils sont près du balcon,** fit-il, **Sabine vérifie qu'il n'y est pas de piège et Tyler monte la garde**, Katherine hocha la tête et prit la main que lui tendit le jeune homme, tu es prête

-**J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps,** soupira-t-elle, **allons y**

Ils cherchèrent l'hybride une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de le trouver en pleine discussion avec Sophie et Marcel. Katherine regarda alors Mihayl qui haussa les épaules en guises de réponse, ils approchèrent du petit groupe leur main toujours l'une dans l'autre

-**Katerina,** s'exclama alors Klaus, **ravis de voir que tu es pu venir**, fit-il faussement**, je vois que tu apprécies mon cadeau,** continua-t-il

-**Je te remercie pour cette…tenue**, fit-elle en saisissant un pan de la robe**, ta fête à l'air plutôt réussi**, poursuivit-elle poliment**, même si je ne garde pas un bon souvenir de ces année-là,** commentât-elle, **au fait je** **te remercie de m'avoir inviter même si je me demande pourquoi tu l'as fait**, fit-elle faussement concerner

Klaus perdit tout de suite son sourire et lui fit signe ainsi qu'à Marcel de le suivre ailleurs, elle voulut lâcher la main de Mihayl mais celui-ci lui en empêcha et la suivi.

-**Je doute que Katerina ait besoins d'un garde du corps**, fit Klaus

**-Mihayl**, fit Katherine en secouant la tête, **va voir si tous est en règle je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps,** lui dit-elle triomphante, il hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce tandis qu'elle se tourna pour faire face à ses deux futures adversaires, **alors qu'avait vous à me dire**, dit-elle en prenant place sur un des fauteuils

-**Comment,** commença Klaus, **qui t'as ramené à la vie**, gronda-t-il, Katherine se mit à sourire devant la confusion de l'hybride puis elle posa son regard sur Marcel et lui fit un petit clin d'œil**, répond**, ragea-t-il en la saisissant par la gorge

-**Comment ou qui ne te regarde pas Niklaus,** jubila-t-elle en attrapant la main qu'il continuait de serrer autour d'elle, elle sera alors son index et son pouce autour de son poignet qu'elle brisa sans effort, il retira immédiatement sa main et recula de deux pas, **désolé je ne me contrôle pas encore assez bien,** fit-elle faussement honteuse

Marcel passa son regard entre les deux jeunes gens s'attardant sur Katherine, cherchant ou il avait bien put la voir, et qui elle pouvait bien être. Se demandant s'il pourrait la convaincre de se rallier à lui afin de se débarrasser de Klaus, Katherine ne manqua pas de le remarquer et elle se leva de son siège pour se poster devant le jeune homme.

-**Eh bien Marcellus tu ne me reconnais pas,** ricana-t-elle, **et dire que je t'ai aidé à faire de cette ville ton royaume, je suis dessus,** bouda-t-elle, Marcel ouvrit grand les yeux et s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, elle lui saisit le visage qu'elle approcha du siens, **ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas rancunière en revanche je tiens à récupérer ce qui me reviens de droit tu comprends**, fit-elle euphorique.

**-Jamais**, articula-t-il, **moi vivant ni toi ni lui**, fit-il en pointant Klaus, **n'aurait cette ville**, le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit aussitôt, elle le saisit par la gorge et le fit passer à travers le bureau en verre qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, Klaus accouru pour venir en aide à celui qu'il avait jadis considérait comme un fils, il lui saisit le bras et le mordit avant de la jeter au sol, elle se releva rapidement, elle passa sa main sur son membre endoloris et c'est avec effrois que les deux hommes virent la blessure se refermer

**-La partie ne fait que commencer**, annonçât-elle sa voix pleine d'amertume**, je vous ais réserver une belle surprise et une fin misérable, **acheva-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Plus loin à Mystic Falls la jeune Bonnie Bennett avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, quelque chose était en train de changer quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Depuis quelque jours déjà elle sentait que l'Autre Côté subissait de lourd changement, elle le voyait s'auto détruire et ne trouvait aucune explication possible, elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait cela.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle sortit alors doucement de son lit, faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Caroline qui dormait profondément juste à côté, elle sorti de sa chambre et alla faire un tour dehors. Elle croisa une nouvelle âme, elle lui tendit la main pour la faire passer de l'autre côté mais celle-ci la refusa,

**-Il faut que vous partiez**, dit alors Bonnie mais la jeune femme en face secoua la tête, **po...pourquoi non, **demanda-t-elle confuse

-**Parce que l'endroit où vous voulez m'envoyer est voué à disparaitre dans peu de temps**, répondit-elle

-**Comment ça**, demanda la Passeuse, **qui est en train de le détruire elle n'obtint aucune** réponse, qui insista-t-elle

- **Ce n'est pas qui mais plutôt pourquoi qu'il vous faut savoir**, répondit l'âme, Bonnie s'apprêta alors à demander pourquoi mais elle fut coupée**, la Nouvelle Orléans est pleine de réponse je commencerais par chercher de ce coter, r**épondit la jeune femme avant de la traverser...

Bonnie s'effondra au sol et retint un hurlement, c'était la première fois que la douleur était aussi intense, ce qui voulait dire que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond de l'Autre Côté, elle se redressa difficilement et couru jusque sa chambre, elle ne prit pas la peine de réduire le bruit, elle farfouilla sous son lit à la recherche d'un cabas et ouvrit grand son armoire afin d'y prendre quelque vêtement. Elle ne vit pas que Caroline était réveiller, elle ne sentit pas la blonde s'approchait d'elle, elle était occupée à préparer son départ.

-**Bonnie,** fit Caroline, ce qui fit sursauter l'ancienne sorcière, **qu'est-ce que tu fais**

-**Tu te rappel,** commença-t-elle, **tu te rappel quand je t'ai dit que des choses étranges se passer de l'Autre Côté depuis…**

-**Depuis que Katherine est morte,** acheva Caroline**, oui mais quel rapport avec le fait que tu fasses tes valises**

-**Une âme,** expliqua-t-elle avant de se reprendre devant la confusion de son amie, **un fantôme si tu préfères est venu me trouver,** elle rangea un T-shirt au fond du cabas**, elle ne voulait pas passer de l'autre côté et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'a dit que les réponses que je cherchais se trouver en Nouvelle Orléans,** Caroline hocha lentement la tête et alla chercher sa propre valise, **Caroline qu'est-ce que tu fais,** demanda Bonnie

-**Je viens avec toi,** fit-elle fermement, **hors de question que tu aille seule dans une ville infesté de vampire et de créature en tout genre seule sans personne pour te protéger, et avant que tu ne proteste je tiens à te dire que je songeais y aller de mon propre chef depuis quelques semaines**

-**Okay,** fit la sorcière, **mais pas un mot à Elena**, Caroline hocha la tête et reprit sa préparation.

* * *

-**Katerina,** entendit-elle derrière elle une fois hors de la pièce, elle tourna légèrement la tête et attendit qu'il parle, **je ne sais pas quels sont les raisons qui te pousses à faire cela mais tu dois arrêter tout de suite**

-**Sinon quoi**, répondit-elle en se retournant entièrement, **sinon tu vas me quitter**, elle mit la main devant sa bouche faussement surprise et attristé**, ah non zut ça tu l'as déjà fait**, fit-elle avec enjouement, **par contre Erk, **grimaça-t-elle,** ma remplaçante et tellement, tellement…**

-**Quoi**, la coupa-t-il agacé

-**Tellement enceinte et de ton frère qui plus est**, ria-t-elle, **tellement peu innocente aussi**, jubila-t-elle devant sa confusion, **oh voyons Elijah les demoiselles en détresse n'existe plus**, annonça-t-elle avec contentement tout en posant la main sur sa joue, **ne t'en fais pas je veux bien l'épargnait mais juste parce qu'elle est enceinte autrement,** il lui saisit la main et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, **ouche j'ai touché une corde sensible**, fit-elle hilare

-**Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal**, grogna-t-il, **je te veux hors de cette ville dès ce soir,** le regard de Katherine s'obscurcit aussitôt et rapidement ce fut Elijah qui fut plaquait contre un mur la main de Katherine se resserrant dangereusement autour de sa gorge tandis que l'autre déboutonné un à un les boutons de sa chemises et s'attarda sur son torse

-**Je pourrais te tuer là tout de suite sans aucune difficulté**, fit-elle noir en enfonçant lentement sa main dans son torse, **je pourrais t'arracher le cœur et je n'en éprouverais aucune peine, comme tu** **n'as éprouvé aucune tristesse à m'abandonner**, continua-t-elle, **et je tuerais ton frère et puis ta sœur, et ensuite Hayley et son bâtard,** énonça-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte, **comme vous avez massacré ma famille, mon village et ma vie**, elle le relâcha brusquement et retira sa main de son torse, **je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi**, prononça-t-elle amère avant de retourner dans le grand salon en le laissant au sol, seul dans l'obscurité.

Elijah se redressa rapidement, reboutonna sa chemise et prit appuie contre le mur, il passa la main lascivement sur son visage se demandant comment en l'espace de six mois sa relation avec Katherine avait pu s'envenimer autant.

-**On n'a aucune chance,** entendit-il à côté de lui, **à moins de trouver d'où elle tire sa force,** Elijah ne répondit pas trop occuper à voir celle qui fut l'amour de sa vie se jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme, **il s'appelle Mihayl,** fit l'hybride

-**Qui est-ce,** demanda-t-il soudainement intéresser

-**Je ne sais pas,** répondit Klaus en regardant son frère, **Elijah il faut qu'on l'arrête**, s'alarma-t-il, **Sophie m'a dit que la moitié de son couvent s'était rallié à sa cause**

-**Ce n'est pas une Immortel**, fit Elijah, **c'est quelque chose** **d'autre**

Les deux frères se turent et observèrent la jeune femme tournoyait et virevoltai dans les bras du jeune blond, ils la virent sourire et rire innocemment, et pendant ce bref moment elle avait l'air inoffensive, pendant ce bref instant ils réussirent à retrouver une once de la petite Katerina, jeune exilée bulgare qu'ils avaient recueilli chez eux pendant un an. Ils soupirèrent regrettant leurs actes passés et craignant le courroux de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu court et un peu bateau mais je suis en panne d'inspiration ces derniers temps et je fais vraiment beaucoup d'effort et de forcing pour écrire, je m'excuse encore des fautes. Dans le prochain chapitre Caroline et Bonnie arriveront en N.O, on en apprendra un peu plus sur Mihayl. **

**Voilà merci à ceux qui lisent et reviews et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris, je vous annonce que je travaille actuellement sur une futur fic TVD dans un univers alternatif et qui s'intitulera Shooting Star, le prologue et le premier chapitre seront en ligne le week-end prochain ou ce soir pour ceux que cela intéresse. **

**Bises Kaya  
**


End file.
